Words do hurt
by Trinilee Greenleaf
Summary: When a friend speaks words in anger to you, they don’t realise how much they have just hurt you. A young elfling finds out just how much words can hurt.
1. All your fault

Well, I'm back with another little fic! I hope you enjoy!

Written by: Trinilee Greenleaf

Title: Words do hurt

Summary: When a friend speaks words in anger to you, they don't realise how much they have just hurt you. A young elfling finds out just how much words can hurt.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own any Lotr characters. Except Legolas! Sigh no I unfortunately don't own him either. But I might soon. If I can just prove that I am a descendant of Tolkein. evil laughter

Authors Note: This is a fic based on my own experiences; everything that happens is basically what happened to me. Although, my 'friend' did not go through what Tynen went through. She had no reason to say the things she did.

Authors Note: Legolas is 13 in human years

Chapter 1

Running, as fast as his little legs could carry him, he did not care to look where he was going. The trees all tried to stop him. They held out their branches to him, trying to catch him, calm him, but they just could not reach him.

He couldn't believe that Tynen had said what he had! He was his friend and had been for nearly all of his short life. For him to turn round and say that to him was…heart-breaking.

Tears streamed down his face, blurring his vision.

What had he done to deserve such words? Why would he say such things? Why…unless they were true? Is that really the reason? It's true?

These thoughts ran through his head almost as fast he was running through the forest. Finally slowing to a halt some hour or so later, the young elfling climbed up into the tree that stood nearest to him. Pulling his knees to his chest, Legolas cried.

_An hour ago…_

"Tynen! Wait for me!" Legolas ran after his friend who he had just seen at the borders to the forest. His friend didn't wait, didn't even turn his head to look at him. When the golden-haired Prince caught up with him, he asked Tynen why.

"Why!" Tynen stopped suddenly in his steps, "WHY!"

Taking a step back from his friend, Legolas struggled for words to voice his confusion.

"Tynen I-"

"You what!" his friend exploded at him.

"Ty' what's happened?"

"My ada is lying in the healing wing, that's what happened!"

"Oh, Ty' I'm so sor-"

"Sorry! You're sorry! Why should you be sorry? My ada nearly died trying to protect your ada, so why should you be sorry?"

Legolas shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. _His ada?_ His ada had been coming back from a trip to Lake Town. _What had happened? They must have been attacked! And Tynen's ada had tried to protect mine?_

Tynen's father was a member of the Royal Guard. Legolas remembered now that he had been a member of the party that had ridden to Lake Town with Thranduil.

Trying to calm his friend whose fists were clenched in fury, Legolas spoke gently, "Ty' I had no idea, I really think you should calm down. Your ada will be alright, the healers will make sure of it."

But it was no use, "CALM DOWN! Don't you tell me to calm down princeling! You know, this is all your fault anyway!"

Legolas blinked, alarmed. His fault? Where had that come from?

"If you hadn't of burnt those papers, your ada wouldn't have needed to go to Lake Town and my father wouldn't have had to go with him!" Tynen was shouting into his face now, with Legolas stuck where he was, his back pinned to the tree behind him.

_The papers? _Legolas' eyes widened in realisation. His father had been teaching him about the things that Legolas would need to do when he was older as Crown Prince; Legolas had many duties that would need doing.

Looking over petitions for help from the surrounding settlements was one of them. Whilst looking over a plea from the men of Lake Town, Legolas had accidentally knocked over a candle and the paper had gone up in smoke.

Not wanting a war on his hands, Thranduil had gone to Lake Town three days ago to get another copy.

So this was his fault then?

"I don't even know why they bother to teach you anything you know Legolas! You're worthless! A piece of filth that no-one cares about! They only do it out of pity for you anyway. 'Aw, the poor thing! He's been through so much in such a short time,'" Tynen grabbed the front of his tunic and hoisted him off the ground a couple of feet. Although Legolas was not short, Tynen was a couple of years older than him, and so much taller and stronger too. "You're a waste of space Legolas! Why don't you just do us all a favour huh? And disappear! I don't care how you do it, just do it soon! I wouldn't care if I didn't see you for the rest of my life! And I'm sure nobody else would either!"

Dropping Legolas to the ground, Tynen stormed off in the direction of the healing wing, no doubt to go and visit his father.

Trembling slightly with uncontrolled emotions, Legolas tried to stop his eyes from welling up with tears. Staring at his friend's retreating back, he turned and ran off into the forest.

_An hour later…_

Still sobbing into his knees, Legolas thought back on his friend's words.

'_You're worthless!'_

'_They only do it out of pity…'_

"_You're a waste of space!'_

Taking the small knife out of his boot, Legolas watched as the sun played on its surface, mocking him with its glorious light.

Maybe he would do them a favour…maybe he would….

TBC…

Please review!

I hope you liked!

Trini

xxx


	2. More than a knife ever could

Here is the next chapter! I am warning you now however, that it is not  
pretty. Probably the most depressing thing I have ever written. Please  
don't kill me for it!

Review Responses are at the end!

Btw - You may receive two alerts about the new chapter because I loaded it once, but then forgot to do the review responses so deleted it.

Written by: Trinilee Greenleaf

Title: Words do hurt

Summary: When a friend speaks words in anger to you, they don't realise how much they have just hurt you. A young elfling finds out just how much words can hurt.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own any Lotr characters. Except Legolas! Sigh no I unfortunately don't own him either. But I might soon. If I can just prove that I am a descendant of Tolkein. evil laughter

Authors Note: This is a fic based on my own experiences; everything that happens is basically what happened to me. Although, my 'friend' did not go through what Tynen went through. She had no reason to say the things she did.

Authors Note: Legolas is 13 in human years

WARNING! A very depressing chapter, I am very sorry to say. Please do not read if you are of a weak disposition.

Translations

Hir nin – My lord

Noldor – elves of Imladris

Saes - please

Chapter 2

"Elladan, Elrohir?"

The twins looked up at Thranduil as he walked into the library where they were currently working.

"Yes hir nin," both replied.

"Have either of you seen Legolas?"

Looking to each other the two then turned back and nodded at the King.

"We saw him about an hour or so ago. He had said that he was going to see if he could find Tynen and we have not seen him since so he must have found him."

"But I have just seen Tynen in the healing ward with his ada," confusion laced with anxiousness was projected in the King's voice.

Jumping up immediately, the twins both said at once, "We will go and find him hir nin."

Smiling, Thranduil said, "Hannon le. Bring him home and tell him that I would like to see him. I have missed over these past few days."

Nodding the twins bounded out of the room.

Chuckling, Thranduil walked back to his study. When he had known that he would have to go and get another copy of the letter from the men of Lake Town after Legolas' unfortunate accident, he had automatically sent for the twins asking them if they would come and look after Legolas for him.

It was not that he did not trust his many advisors and guards to look after his son, after all, he was loved dearly by all the people his kingdom. But Legolas was easily bored and he did not want his young tear-away of a son to get under anyone's feet.

Besides, he loved the twins company as much as Legolas did. They reminded him too much of Elrond and Elros and more often then not, the things that the three of them used to get up to way back when they were elflings.

Settling himself at his desk, Thranduil couldn't wait to see his young, happy-go-lucky son again. Three days was nothing for an elf, but being parted from Legolas was like being parted from a piece of his heart and meaning that he could not be parted from him for long.

Raising his left wrist, he placed the glittering edge of the knife against his pale, smooth skin. With tears still running down his face, he pushed downwards, and then slowly moved the blade across.

Entranced by the red liquid that stained his knife; Legolas raised it again until it caught the light of the sun where it sparkled almost beautifully.

As though mesmerised, the young elfling looked down at his wrist and watched fascinated as the warm fluid was pumped out slowly. He stayed like that for a long time, just watching his life drip away, literally.

The cut was deep, and although it had narrowly missed his vein, Legolas' wrist was still bleeding, a lot.

But strangely enough, although it stung quite badly, the pain was still nothing compared to the ache in his heart. With every beat, it seemed to become more and more difficult to breathe, and it felt as though someone had hold of the beating muscle and was slowly squeezing.

Not before long, a small puddle had been created underneath the tree he was sitting in, and Legolas did nothing to stop it.

The trees all cried out in fear and pain for the young elfling, who was slowly getting dizzier by the minute.

Waving their branches almost frantically, they could do nothing but wait for someone to find their dear prince who eventually fell unconscious from the blood loss.

They had been strolling along quite happily until the change in the wind had drastically brought a change in their mood.

The trees were crying out in fear for someone and although the twins could not understand what they were saying as the Noldor elves were not as connected to the trees as their silvan kin, they could still gather that someone was in danger. And they had a horrible feeling they knew who.

Many times before the trees had warned them of Legolas' impending doom and the twins had begun to thank the Valar everyday for putting such caring trees on Middle Earth to watch over Legolas. Like silent sentinels, they watched him, always ready and alert to warn him or somebody else of his nearly always dangerous situation.

The twins only wished they were not too late. That had happened a fair few times in the past as well. However hard the trees had tried to warn them, they had simply not been quick enough.

Elladan remembered one particular time a few years ago when Legolas had been a bit younger. The elfling had run out of the house after he had realised that they knew he had been feeling ill. He had run into the forest and had been captured by orcs. Both twins knew that neither of them would forget the horrific sight of the prince after they had found him.

'Saes,' he silently begged, 'saes let us find him on time.'

And two identical tears slipped down two identical cheeks as they ran, hoping that they would not fail Legolas like they had done before.

TBC…

Please review/runs from screaming readers/

Trini

Xxx

Review Responses (Thank you so much for your lovely reviews!)

astalder27 – Well, sorry to disappoint you but he did it! And yes evil cliffy…eviler one in this chapter though!

Haldir's Heart and Soul – On your list? Cool! Sorry, but he did it! I hope you like this chapter too!

Lostariel Nolatari – Well, I can't promise anything! You're depressed! I wrote the blooming thing! Lolzz

Silivren Tinu – Oh Almut! I didn't wanna make you cry! Very true…words can be more painful then anything else sometimes…Well, feel free! Shake him all you want! Lol

(Hugs back) Thank you.

I'm glad you love my fics so much. Thank you again my muinthel Glaftt.

Dream Phantom – I'm afraid he does the poor thing!

MCross – Yes, Ty' is very horrible!

Don't him too hard! You'll break him! Lolzz

Well, depends what you count as rash…

I'm glad you do gwathel nin.

angelbird12241 – I'm glad you like it and I hope this is soon enough for you!

Elflingimp – Yes, children have a habit of doing that! I'm glad you like it!


	3. Hannon le

Sorry it's taken so long! But things have just caught up with me!

You'll all be glad to know that this is the last chapter and that it is much happier than the last one was!

Please review! I hope you like!

Review Responses are at the end!

Written by: Trinilee Greenleaf

Title: Words do hurt

Summary: When a friend speaks words in anger to you, they don't realise how much they have just hurt you. A young elfling finds out just how much words can hurt.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own any Lotr characters. Except Legolas! Sigh no I unfortunately don't own him either. But I might soon. If I can just prove that I am a descendant of Tolkein. evil laughter

Authors Note: This is a fic based on my own experiences; everything that happens is basically what happened to me. Although, my 'friend' did not go through what Tynen went through. She had no reason to say the things she did.

Author's Note: There is a lot of elvish in this chapter so I am bound to make some mistakes so please don't flame me for them or anything, just point them out, and I'll change them.

Authors Note: Legolas is 13 in human years

WARNING! I have been told that tissues might be needed for this chapter. Only might though!

Translations

Saes – please

Echuio – wake up

Saes pen dithen mellen nin, saes lasto I lam nin, tolo dan na ngalad. Non hiraeth glawar nin, non hiraeth – Please my little beloved one, please hear my voice, come back to the light. I am sorry, my sunshine, I am sorry.

Ada – father

Im faniant gen – I failed you

Ion nin – My son

Ech bell thalion – you are strong

Alfar thalion – not strong enough

Lor, boe hebi I vellas lin. Avo gosto, nathon sí achen – Sleep, we need to keep your strength up. Do not worry; I will be here for you

Hannon le – Thank you

The trees kept on guiding the twins, waving their branches to show in which direction they should go, sticking out their limbs to stop them from going the wrong way. Once, Elrohir fell over because a tree had lifted up a gnarled old root to show them that they had missed the right turning.

Eventually, the trees all stopped as the twins came upon a clearing. And it quickly came apparent why. Looking up in horror, the twins ran forward.

"Legolas!"

Sitting there in a tall oak, clearly unconscious, was Legolas. He was bleeding heavily from some unseen injury and the blood had collected in a large puddle beneath the tree he was in.

Elladan stood by the trunk of the tree, whilst Elrohir shot up the tree to where Legolas was.

Tapping the elfling's face gently, Elrohir tried to wake him. "Legolas? Legolas, echuio! Saes echuio!" The twin's efforts were unsuccessful.

Elrohir then scanned Legolas' lithe body in order to find the source of the bleeding. When he found it, he wished he hadn't. Clutched limply in his hand, was Legolas' small boot knife. It was stained with the coppery coloured liquid, and it was obvious that the knife had been used to create the short, deep gash on the prince's wrist.

In a shaky voice, Elrohir called down to his twin, "'Dan, I-I'm c-coming down."

Elladan jumped at the fear in his twin's voice. "'Ro? 'Ro what is it? What's wrong?"

Elrohir didn't answer, despite the worry and anxiousness that laced his brother's voice. Instead he gently gathered Legolas in his arms, and climbed back down the tree.

When his feet hit the solid ground, Elladan was by his side immediately.

"'Ro, what-" Elladan's sentence was cut off by his violent intake of breath. "He didn't-?"

Looking to his brother in askance, Elladan nearly cried with horror. Why? What could have happened to him that was so awful that he would have had to resort to this?

Swallowing around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, Elladan spoke in a shaky whisper, "W-we need t-to get him b-back to the palace."

Elrohir nodded, and the two of them ran silently through the forest, their own tears mirrored the cries that could be heard from the trees all around them. Cries of fear, that their Prince had been lost, lost to grief.

The moonlight shone through the gap in the curtains, and a patch of it highlighted the smooth and gentle features of the sleeping prince. His room was empty now, apart from his father, who sat silently by his son's side, praying to the Valar to bring his beloved Greenleaf back to him.

It had been a huge shock to see his son being carried back to the palace like he had. The twins knew nothing about why his son had done what he did; only that he had, and that was almost too much for them. The King had sent them to bed not less than an hour ago to try and get some sleep. They had not left Legolas' side since they had brought him back nearly two days ago now. They had not slept, they had hardly eaten, Thranduil would never forgive himself if something happened to them too. He had promised Elrond that he would look after his sons, like his friend always did for Legolas. He would not fail them like he had failed his son.

Shaking himself out of his self-condemning musings, Thranduil continued to try and bring his son back to him.

'Saes pen dithen mellen nin, saes lasto I lam nin, tolo dan na ngalad. Non hiraeth glawar nin, non hiraeth.'

It was then that the events of the past few days finally became too much for Thranduil. Leaning his head forward until it rested upon his son's cold, still arm, Thranduil wept.

"Ada?" The weak voice rasped from the bed, "Ada, why are you sorry?"

His head shot up so fast that Legolas was afraid his father might have broken something, "Legolas?" he whispered, as though it was just a dream. But when he realized that it was real, Thranduil smiled so wide that Legolas again feared he would break something.

"Oh Legolas! I have been so worried about you," and Thranduil hugged his son to him.

"Ada, why are you sorry?" Legolas asked again when they had broken apart.

"Im faniant gen ion nin, im faniant gen."

Legolas shook his head, "Nay ada, It is I who failed you. Non hiraeth, I-I just didn't know what to do, it hurt so much…it hurt so much," Legolas broke down like his father had mere seconds ago. Wrapping his arms tightly around his son, Thranduil cried into Legolas' hair, whilst Legolas cried into his shoulder.

Father and son stayed like this for a long time, until Legolas finally found his voice again.

"Ada, are you mad at me? For being weak?"

Startled by the quiet question of his son, Thranduil gently pulled Legolas away from him so that he could look into his son's bright blue eyes.

"You are not weak Legolas, ech bell thalion."

"Alfar thalion," Legolas whispered, bowing his head so that he would not have to look at the anger that he was so sure he would see his ada's eyes.

Thranduil put his forefinger under his son's chin and raised Legolas' head until he was once more looking into the those beautiful eyes. Legolas nearly gasped at what he saw. There was certainly no anger there. Fear, worry, concern and relief, relief because he was alive.

"Oh ada!" and Legolas once more, threw himself into his ada's embrace.

Wiping away Legolas' tears, Thranduil pushed the elfling slowly back against the pillows. "Come now Legolas, Lor, boe hebi I vellas lin. Avo gosto, nathon sí achen."

"Hannon le ada," Legolas yawned as he settled back against the fluffy pillows behind his head.

"For what Greenleaf?"

"For everything," Legolas whispered as he drifted off into sleep.

Legolas recovered quickly with the help of his father and the twins and his many other friends. He and Tynen however, did not speak to each for the next 50 years. Tragedy pushed them together much like it had pushed them apart. When Tynen's father died 50 years later, protecting one of the elven villages outside the palace walls, Tynen finally found it in him to apologise.

Tynen sailed to Valinor not long after that, to join his father and his dear mother who already awaited him there.

I Veth

(The End)

I hope you liked it! Please review!

Review Responses

Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews!

Almut – Well, I always thought that they would sort of be like exactly the same as their fathers if you get what I mean? I just liked the idea of Elrond, Elrois ad Thrandy being friends too!

I am glad you liked that line, I was actually going to take it out at one point because I didn't think it was worded right. I'm glad I didn't now! No, he doesn't succeed! WOOO!

Well, you can't! muhahahahaha! You just have to read on and find out what happens! Hehe Yes it does hurt…tries to pull Almut back through screen

The trees always watch over Legolas/strokes tree/ Good tree…

I really hope you liked this chapter too muinthel!

Haldir's Heart and Soul – I could never kill little Legolas!

Lostariel Nolatari – Aw, don't be mean! Lolzz

Ah well, I'm just special I guess! Hehe Don't hit him! Lmao

Yes you are random. And its nor evil to like my fic! Like it! Love it! Hehe I'm a tree! Rotfl!

Astalder7 – Yes and they did! They hurried! Yeah, maybe Thrnaduil should…not in this chapter though!

I hope you like this chapter too!

MCross – Yeah! Stupid Tynen/tries to pry Legolas away from Shell/

Yes, I am sure he feels really guilty/glares with Shell/

This soon enough? I am glad you liked my depressing chapter! lolzz


End file.
